A Wonderful Thing Called Revenge
by Limphidora
Summary: After being imprisoned by Celestia, Chrysalis is not happy at all. She wants revenge or does she? Are her intentions really all that bad? Maybe they are and maybe they aren't. Join Chrysalis on her journey to escape her prison and gain rule over Equestria!


**A Wonderful Thing Called Revenge**

**Chapter One: Sanity, Is It Still Intact?**

**Hey! I've decided to create a mlp fanfic because I can. As I am still working on To Hetalia, Away and After The War, this won't be updated too often. But I'll update whenever I have time. Anyways, enjoy!**

Loneliness is a horrible thing. Isolation is worse, being cut off from everyone only adds to the pain of loneliness. I believe my loneliness and mental, or maybe emotional, pain is at it's peak, it's never hurt like this before. Usually when the pain comes around, the worst is just a tug of pain at my heart, a few painful memories pop up, a few 'what could've been's also pop, and a few tears fall. But this time it's just hurting, the pain is worsening.

And it doesn't stop when I go to bed, no, that would just be too easy on me. Usually my dreams consist of good and bad memories that both in turn create more sadness, adding to the pain. But now, dreams of what could've happened if my plan worked if I hadn't have been a changeling have started appearing more often. One time, I had a dream that this, my life now, was all a bad dream and I woke up to a loving family and friends who told me it was just a dream and it was all going to be fine. And do you know the worst part, I believed it, I believed that my life now was all a bad dream and when I woke up, the reached a bit lower than it is right now.

Now that the pain's at a peak, my mind has become so undone that I'm just talking to myself or maybe I'm talking to a someone, you, you're alive right? And I'm talking to you, so it's okay, I'm not going crazy. My mind hasn't unraveled too much, my best friend is a rock named Wilson, I have a best friend who talks back to me, so I am not crazy, definitely not. Wait, my best friend's a rock and rocks don't talk. Maybe I am crazy.

How long have I been here? An hour, a day, a month, a year, maybe a decade. Who knows, time just seems to stop here. Where, exactly, is here, you ask? Well, after my plan kinda went off track a bit, Celestia placed me here as a punishment for my 'crimes'. I don't see why what I did are classified as crimes, but ya know, what can ya do? Anyways, so 'here' is my prison, it's a room with white walls with Celestia cutiemark printed on them. I guess the cutiemark is there to show that Celestia did this to me, to show her power, that she is the law, the judge, the jury, and the hangpony.

Those are just guesses, but I think it's so that after seeing her cutiemark for so long you begin thinking Celestia really is in control of you and you must obey her because she is your god and your only ruler. That won't happen to me! I won't become one of those brainwashed ponies who are obsessed with friendship who follow Celestia blindly! No, I will keep my free will and I will take over one day, creating better government where ponies have a say in what is happening!

I will get Celestia, she will fall under my horn. Wait, I can't use my horn because, because she cut it off, my horn is no longer intact. I only have half a horn now all because of her and one wing. Nooooo, she couldn't just keep me isolated here until Salis knows how long, she said she had to punish me for taking her sorry ass down and almost taking control of Equestria and that punishment had to be physical. And where was her friendship-y and loving personality then?! It was nowhere to be found! As she sawed my horn off as she ripped my right wing out as my blood coated, me, her, the floor, the walls, she kept muttering something like "it's for the good of the kingdom" and "she deserves it".

She's the real evil one! It may seem like she's the good one, but she's brainwashing those ponies! I'm not evil, I just want what's best for both changelings and ponies! She needs to be taken out before she does anything drastic again. And just what does drastic mean, Chrysalis? Well, dear friend, drastic is like the time while during The Great Griffon War, she went to the Griffon villages and burned the houses, killed the women, slaughtered the children, and took the food for themselves. Because of that, the Griffons are an endangered species.

And Luna, take her out too! She's just as evil! Why? Well, she didn't even attempt to stop her sister, she joined in when they murdered those defenseless Griffon families! She's going to die under my hoof too, since my horn is not working properly.

I can feel a grin forming on my face. Why didn't I do this earlier? This feels great! I just need some time to form a plan to get out of here, kill the princesses, and rule Equestria the right way! All I need is some time...

**Sorry, it's so short. Chapter will be longer in the future!**


End file.
